


1978

by cleyendecker



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleyendecker/pseuds/cleyendecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Starks are a functional happy family HAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1978

The school bus lets him off at the corner, only a little walk back to his house.  
He's dragging his feet-- it's been a long day and difficult math homework awaits him at home. _But maybe dad will help me with homework today_ , he thinks, perking up slightly.

His mother greets him at the front door with a kiss on the forehead.  
"Peanut butter sandwich okay today Tony?"  
He settles down at the table and she sets the plate in front of him, and heads back to the kitchen. 

She's humming to herself as something sizzles in a saucepan. Italian peppers, Tony guesses.  
"Your father is going to be home early for once," his mother smiles, "the lab decided they didn't need him all night like usual."

The news sends Tony into a whirlwind. Dad's going to be home early! He leaps up to grab his backpack, and empties the contents of it on the table, his sandwich entirely forgotten.  
The algebra homework sent home from his teacher is giving him difficulties but dad's a scientist, dad knows everything, he'll definitely help with homework.  
Maybe once he gets his homework done there'll be time to build something. He's shuffling through his papers and his mind wanders to the small robot he and his father were building in the basement downstairs when the door opens and Dad comes through with a hearty, "Anyone home!"

Tony all but flies from the table to greet him, it's been forever since he's been home for dinner and forever since he didn't come home tired and exhausted and he's smiling and kneeling down and so Tony runs to his outstretched arms.

"Hey sport!" Dad says, scooping Tony up and spinning him around the room before landing him on the couch.  
"How was school today?" he asks. Tony's dizzy but still grinning. 

"Good!" says Tony. "My teacher gave me some algebra homework, but it's hard and I need some help," he finishes sheepishly.

"Good God, they're having you do algebra already!" Dad shakes his head but smiles proudly. Tony shrugs, still grinning. 

 

He ruffles Tony's hair, then goes to greet his wife. He's standing behind her while she cooks, one arm around her waist and the other reaching around her shoulders.  
"Smells delicious," he says, nuzzling her and kissing her cheek.  
"It's just pepper steak," she smiles, kissing him back.

Tony has been watching- his biggest concern right now is whether or not dinner is going to be ready.  
Seeing his parents kiss, however, is too much for him. 

"That's so gross," he says bluntly. 

His parents smile at each other, which only makes Tony gag more. "I'm leaving," he says.

"Dinner's ready anyway," says his mother, "so clear your homework," she smiles.

 

Dinner is noisier than usual, with Tony chatting away and his parents holding hands at the table and it's such a nice dinner Tony's forgotten all about his algebra homework until his dad brings it up again.

So they sit at the table together, Tony's brow furrowed while his dad's voice is calm and patient and explaining about what y and x stand for and his mother is nearby doing dishes and smiling at them and she gets the supplies out to bake cookies because she always bakes Tony cookies for an invention well-done and he's gotten so excited that algebra has finally clicked and finally his dad says it. 

"Good job son. I'm proud."


End file.
